<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stolen glances and fake romances by cielphobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470260">stolen glances and fake romances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielphobic/pseuds/cielphobic'>cielphobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Interviews, Kinda, Kurusu Akira For Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possibly OOC, Rumors, Slow Burn, i try my best folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielphobic/pseuds/cielphobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Meet me at Inokashira Park tomorrow after school. I have a proposition for you.”</p><p>“Sure… This isn’t anything bad is it?” </p><p>Akechi smiles. “Not at all.”</p><p>- - - - - </p><p>When a question about dating trips Akechi up during an interview, rumors about his love-life start to spread. Akira enjoys his new home in the city, but rumors about him plague his school-life. In order to fix both of their reputations, Akechi and Akira agree to be in a fake relationship together. Their relationship may be fake, but they would soon find their feelings are startlingly real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. lowkey, no pressure!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro Akechi takes a deep breath and walks onto the stage. He’s met with bright lights and an excited crowd as the enthusiastic host shakes his hand and leads him to one of the seats beside his desk. He sits down and waves at the crowd with a smile. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you could finally find some time from your busy schedule to join us, Akechi.” </p>
<p>“Well, I know you’ve been begging me to come on.” Akechi says that with just a hint of sarcasm, it gets a laugh from the crowd. “In all seriousness, I’m glad to be here.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get to the questions shall we?” The host asks.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Akechi agrees.</p>
<p>“So,” The host starts, “it appears as though you’ve recently opened a food blog?” </p>
<p>This is about what Akechi had expected. Such vapid questions… It wasn’t like he wasn’t at least partially to blame for it. </p>
<p>“Indeed I have. I found it rather entertaining to talk about my favorite restaraunts on social media, so I thought having a dedicated space for it would be quite fun as well.” </p>
<p>The host nods. </p>
<p>“I see! What’s your favorite place to eat nowadays?” </p>
<p>“There’s a café in Kichjoji I’ve quite enjoyed as of late.” </p>
<p>The host comfortably leans back in his chair. </p>
<p>“You’ve talked about liking coffee a bit, is the coffee good there?” </p>
<p>Akechi nods enthusiastically. “Yes! The desserts too.” </p>
<p>In all honesty, Akechi didn’t like sweets that much. But he knew from the research he’s done on idols and other popular celebrities, that that trait appeals to people. Some found it cute. He hears a few quiet giggles from individual audience members. He doesn’t understand it. </p>
<p>“One thing you never seem to talk about on your blog is your personal life.” </p>
<p>Akechi sees a strange look in the host’s eyes, one that he was far too familiar with. He wanted the story, he wanted the headline. And he was about to reach out for it. He’d never give it to him though, he was smarter than that. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Akechi agrees. “I don’t see much of a point is all. I reveal what I want to be revealed.” </p>
<p>Akechi thinks he sees disappointment on the host’s face. This doesn’t seem to stop the guy, though. </p>
<p>“Well, I think your fanbase just wants to know more about you! To solve the mystery of the famous detective prince.” </p>
<p>He gestures to the audience. They cheer in agreement. </p>
<p>Akechi holds back a sigh, giving the cameras one of his signature smiles. “Well, I suppose a single question wouldn't hurt...” </p>
<p>The host gets an excited look on his face that feels Akechi with mild dread. </p>
<p>“Do you have a girlfriend? Anyone you’re interested in?” </p>
<p>Akechi <em>thought</em> he was smarter than that. </p>
<p>The audience erupts with loud “ohh!”s and Akechi shifts around in his seat. He tries to search for something, <em>anything</em> to say. Even a simple “I’m not particularly interested in romance” would do. But nothing comes out of his mouth. Of all times for Akechi’s brain to have failed him, of course it would be this one. </p>
<p>Just as he thinks he might have something to say, the host decides he had enough of leaving the poor detective dumbfounded in his chair.</p>
<p>“So you do!” The host shouts. </p>
<p>It’s very loud in the studio all of a sudden. Akechi quickly feels overwhelmed by all the noise. </p>
<p>“I’m not seeing or planning on seeing anyone anytime soon.” He tries to assure the crowd, attempting to slip back into his calm façade. </p>
<p>It was far too late though. Nobody believed it. </p>
<p>He sinks uncomfortably into his chair. Just what did he get himself into?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi frustratedly taps his foot on the solid floor of Leblanc. Sae sits next to him, silently sipping at her coffee while repressing the urge to laugh. She does, however, shoot him amused little glances, to which he responds with his own annoyed glares. </p>
<p>Akira had been wondering how to approach him. It was obvious he was upset, but he didn’t want to pry into anything personal. At some point, Sojiro steps up to do the work for him. He must’ve gotten tired of watching Akira stare at him like a worried puppy. </p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Sojiro asks, somewhere between annoyed and mildly concerned. </p>
<p>Akechi looks up. It takes a moment for him to realize he was the one being spoken to. </p>
<p>“I’m surprised you aren’t aware of my current predicament already.” Akechi replies, trying not to snap at him. “It’s all over social media.” </p>
<p>Sojiro shakes his head. “How much time do you think I spend online, boy?” </p>
<p>Akira frowns, opening his phone to check. He’s been pretty busy today, he hasn’t had much time to spend goofing off online. </p>
<p>“He flubbed an interview.” Sae explains, brown eyes peering over the rim of her cup.</p>
<p>Akechi sighs. “I… suppose you could put it that way.” He wants to argue with her assertion, but it’s not exactly wrong. </p>
<p>“Oh my god-” Akira finally speaks up, looking up from his phone. “Secret lover?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Sojiro raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“There’s a bunch of people talking about how Akechi has a secret girlfriend he’s hiding from everyone,” Akira explains. “and some speculation about who she is.”</p>
<p>“It’s all false, for the record.” Akechi takes a sip of his drink. </p>
<p>“Christ, what did you say to that host?” Sojiro can’t stop himself from chuckling.</p>
<p>“It’s what I didn’t say that’s the problem.” Akechi leans back in his chair. “He asked me a mostly unprompted question about if I was seeing anyone and… Well-” </p>
<p>“You choked.” Akira attempts to finish his sentence for him.</p>
<p>“Essentially.” Akechi replies. </p>
<p>“You’re really not interested in anyone?” Sojiro asks. “You know, when I was your age-” </p>
<p>“Spare him the details, Sakura.” Sae cuts him off unapologetically. “I don’t think he’s interested in hearing about your dating escapades right now.” </p>
<p>“You’re in my shop you know.” Sojiro grumbles.</p>
<p>Sae laughs. “You’re not kicking me out of here.” </p>
<p>Sojiro goes quiet. Sae’s won this time…</p>
<p>“So what are you going to do about it?” Akira asks. “I don’t think you should just jump into a relationship or something… But it’d be suspicious to keep avoiding it.”</p>
<p>That gets the gears in Akechi’s head turning. Maybe he did know what to do about this after all. He couldn’t go out and pick up a date of course. But maybe there was something else he could try.</p>
<p>“Kurusu.” Akechi said suddenly.</p>
<p>Akira blinked. “Uh, yes?”</p>
<p>“Meet me at Inokashira Park tomorrow after school. I have a proposition for you.”</p>
<p>Akira stared at him. He was confused, and honestly a little scared. He never knew what was going through that boy’s head. It’s why he was so interesting to chat with. But at times, he was a little frightening… </p>
<p>“Sure… This isn’t anything bad is it?” </p>
<p>Akechi smiles. “Not at all.”</p>
<p>Sae, Akira and Sojiro all share confused glances. Akira nods. </p>
<p>Akechi stands up from his seat and leaves the money for his drink on the counter. </p>
<p>“I have other matters to attend to now, but it was lovely to stop and chat.” Akechi gives Akira a soft smile. His entire demeanor changed at the drop of a hat. He was scheming. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>He waves and Akira watches him exit the small shop. </p>
<p>Akira slowly takes Akechi’s cup into the kitchen, and he has a strange feeling that his meetup with Akechi was going to be big. He guessed all he could do was sit and wait for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this marks the beginning of my first multichap fic! i hope you guys are as excited as i am! thank you to @yumefanfare for beta reading this chapter and the entirety of the fic! critcism is welcome but please be nice i am soft.</p><p>chapter title is a reference to rose colored boy by paramore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. do you believe in love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter! thanks to @yumefanfare, my beta reader! criticism is welcomed so long as it isnt rude! </p>
<p>this chapter's title is a reference to dream boy by waterparks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira steps out of Leblanc’s front door, taking a deep breath of cool autumn air. He’d already gone back to the attic to change into something a bit warmer than his uniform, so the only thing between him and Akechi was the walk to Inokashira Park.</p>
<p>He really enjoyed this season. He doesn’t know if he would call it his favorite, but he could always appreciate it. Chilly weather, pretty leaves that made nice sounds when stepped on, wearing comfy sweaters, curling up at home with a hot drink in your hands… It always made him happy. He was worried it wouldn’t be as nice as when he was back home in Inaba, but Tokyo delivered. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to keep Akechi waiting too long, but he did take his time to enjoy the walk. He slips his hands in his jacket pockets and admires the scenery, taking in a few more deep breaths of cool air. His nose is cold now, but that was worth it. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know exactly how long he took to walk to the park, but he’s there quicker than he thought he’d be. He sees Akechi sitting on the bench, looking out into the distance. Akira wondered what he was doing. Was he just lost in his own head? </p>
<p>“Hey!” Akira smiles, and he seems to catch Akechi’s attention.</p>
<p>Akechi looks up, his expression softening when he meets Akira’s eyes. Or at least, Akira thought it did. Maybe he just imagined it...</p>
<p>“Hello Kurusu. Would you like to sit with me?” He straightens up a bit, gesturing to the space next to him.</p>
<p>Akira nods and takes a seat beside Akechi, who suddenly holds up a cup in front of his face. </p>
<p>“Ah?” Akira blinks, looking at the drink. It looks like tea, the ice in the cup has melted a little.</p>
<p>“It’s for you.” Akechi takes a sip of his own drink, which is already half finished. “You don’t have to pay me back.” </p>
<p>Akira has a better clue of how long his walk was now, luckily it seemed fairly short. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He smiles, taking the cup from Akechi’s hand.</p>
<p>Akira takes a sip and he wonders how Akechi magically knew peach boba tea was his favorite. Maybe Akechi brought him here to reveal he was some kind of psychic all along…</p>
<p>“So,” Akira leans back in his seat and looks at Akechi. “What’d you need me here for?” </p>
<p>Akechi looks over, watching Akira take another sip of his tea. “I need a boyfriend.” He says frankly. </p>
<p>Akira almost spits out his drink. He swallows hard, coughing a few times before he’s able to speak again.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need an explanation-” He says between a few more strained coughs. </p>
<p>Akechi goes back to staring at whatever he was before. </p>
<p>“You’re familiar with my current predicament.” </p>
<p>“Well, yeah-”</p>
<p>Akechi crosses one leg over the other, setting his cup down beside him. “I need to fix things somehow, don’t I?”</p>
<p>Akira raises an eyebrow, exhaling sharply. “What does that have to do with dating me?” By now he’s finally recovered from his tea related near-death experience. </p>
<p>“I won’t actually be dating you.” He explains. “We’re simply going pretend.”</p>
<p>Akira finds himself a bit disappointed all of a sudden. It was basically only a secret to Akechi himself that Akira was crushing. Out of the blue as it was, it made him feel happy for a moment. So much for dating.</p>
<p>“What will that accomplish, though?”</p>
<p>“It will give me back my control over the narrative.” Akechi smiles, another one of those mildly scary scheming smiles. “I’ll explain that everyone was correct in their assessment of me hiding a partner, but it’s not going to be about me having a girlfriend. It’ll be about a boyfriend.” </p>
<p>Akira frowns in concern. “How safe would it be for you?”</p>
<p>“Calculated risk.”</p>
<p>Akechi <em>did</em> want to come out under better circumstances, but he thinks this would be better than waiting any longer.</p>
<p>Akira pauses, his lips pressing together to form a thin line. “And how long would you plan on keeping up this little charade?”</p>
<p>Akechi shrugs. “A couple of months at most. We can say we had an amicable split once we decide we’re done with it.” </p>
<p>Akira sighs, shifting in his seat a bit. He had to admit, this was a solid plan. It made complete sense strategically. What a better way to snuff out nasty rumors than confirm their truth, right? </p>
<p>“...What’s in it for me?” </p>
<p>“A date with Goro Akechi?” Akechi answers with a playful wink. </p>
<p>Akira smirks. If only he knew how tempting that actually was. “Funny. Now give me the real answer.” </p>
<p>“How rude.” Akechi mirrors Akira’s smirk. “In all seriousness, it would greatly improve your reputation.” </p>
<p>Akira raises an eyebrow. “How do you figure?” </p>
<p>“Think about it.” Akechi twists so that he’s facing Akira. “The bad boy newbie turns out to be dating the famous detective prince who plays by the rules to a fault? Your schoolmate’s opinions of you will turn on a dime.”</p>
<p>Akira thinks. He had a good point, it’d stamp out the bad first impression he’d made in an instant. He stands up. </p>
<p>“You raise a good point, Akechi.” Akira holds out a hand. “You’ve got a deal.” </p>
<p>Akechi stands up as well, a very pleased expression on his face as he firmly shakes Akira’s hand. </p>
<p>“Pleasure doing business, Kurusu.”</p>
<p>Akechi lets go of Akira’s hand and immediately slides his own into his pocket to fish out his phone. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“We have to announce it, do we not?” </p>
<p>Akechi suddenly grabs Akira’s wrist and walks away from their spot near the bench. Akira follows him, but he’s confused the whole time. </p>
<p>“Here.” Akechi stopped under a tree, the fading sunlight was shining through the branches. It was a gorgeous sight. “Let’s take a photo.” </p>
<p>Akira blinks, and then he nods. He stands next to Akechi and smiles. </p>
<p>Akechi sighs. “Try and make it look like we’re actually in love, Kurusu.” </p>
<p>“Right, sorry.” Akira clears his throat, his cheeks flushed a light pink. </p>
<p>Akira wraps his arm around Akechi’s shoulders and presses their heads against each other. They both smile softly. Akira hears the ‘click’ of the camera, and then Akechi pulls away from him.</p>
<p>“Was that good?” </p>
<p>“It’ll do just fine. Thank you.” </p>
<p>Akechi posts it, writing a cutesy caption to go along with it. </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think I can hide this anymore, unfortunately. I was going to wait a tad longer, but you all deserve to know how close to the truth you really were! Wonderful job, my dear detectives~”</em>
</p>
<p>Akechi knew his phone was blowing up the moment he hit send. He simply turned off his notifications and put it back where it was. He could check the state of things when he arrived home. </p>
<p>“I believe that will be all for today.” Akechi says. “Would you be available to meet up somewhere this weekend?” </p>
<p>Akira shrugs. Not like he has anything better to do. “Sure. What for?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to discuss the terms and conditions of our ‘relationship’, just to make sure we don’t make a fool of ourselves and give up the game too quickly.” </p>
<p>“Right.” Akira crosses his arms. “Does Big Bang Burger sound alright?” </p>
<p>Akechi manages not to roll his eyes. How predictable. “That’s alright with me.” </p>
<p>“Nice.” Akira smiles. “Is that all then?” </p>
<p>Akechi nods, already turning away. “Indeed. I’ll see you this weekend.” He gives Akira a wave from behind. </p>
<p>Akira waves back. “See you!” </p>
<p>Once Akechi is out of earshot, Akira lets out a sigh. </p>
<p>Just what was he getting himself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. love the way he plays with my head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter! im sorry for the long delay! there was a lot of stuff that kept me from finishing this as soon as i wanted. chapters should be coming out more regularly again from now on! </p>
<p>thanks to a friend of mine for beta reading for this chapter, as my usual beta reader couldn’t this time around! criticism is welcomed so long as it isn’t rude!</p>
<p>this chapter’s title is a reference to just my type by the vamps!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira sits on the school’s rooftop with his two best friends. He takes a bite of his sandwich and leans back against the fence, looking up towards the sky. It’s usually pretty this time of day, he thinks, and the roof is the best view he can get. He closes his eyes, and he’s just about ready to fall asleep until Ann makes an “ooh!” noise around a mouthful of food. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Akira opens one eye to look at her. </p>
<p>Ann hurriedly swallows before she speaks. “You’ve got a boyfriend? And you didn’t tell us?!”</p>
<p>“What?!” Ryuji quickly scoots over her to look over her shoulder. The picture of Akechi and Akira they took yesterday is displayed on her phone screen.</p>
<p>“That’s cause I don’t.” Akira shrugs. </p>
<p>“But it’s all over social media?” Ann looks up from her phone to scan Akira’s expression for any hint that what he said was a joke.</p>
<p>“It’s not real.” </p>
<p>“Ya wanna explain, genius?” </p>
<p>Akira sits up to look at them both. “You guys remember that talk show appearance he had a little while ago?”</p>
<p>Ann and Ryuji both nod. </p>
<p>“Well, me and Akechi made a little arrangement. He said if we pretended to date it would be mutually beneficial for the both of us. It would get his fans off his tail and the school off mine. I agreed. So here we are.” </p>
<p>Ann looks disappointed, but Ryuji scrunches up his face like he just smelled something gross.</p>
<p>“Ew, stop talkin’ like that… Pretty boy’s rubbing off on you.” </p>
<p>Akira grins. “I don’t believe I understand your meaning?” </p>
<p>Ryuji covers his ears and shuts his eyes. “Stop! Stooop!!!” </p>
<p>The three of them laugh for a moment. Akira notices a text as they all wind down.</p>
<p>Ann raises her eyebrows suggestively. “A text from your boooyfriend?” </p>
<p>“He’s really not my boyfriend.” Akira looks at his phone. “But yes-” </p>
<p>“I bet he’s gonna tell you he wants to be totally not fake boyfriends!”</p>
<p>Akira laughs and shakes his head. “Not quite, but I appreciate you being so excited to get me a date, Ann.” </p>
<p>He takes another glance at Akechi’s message.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re still coming to Big Bang Burger after school, yes?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>“ya! dont get clingy on me now!!”</em> </p>
<p><em>“I’m simply making sure everything is in order, Kurusu.”<br/>
“Enjoy the rest of your day.”</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>“thx! u too!”</em>
</p>
<p>Akira suddenly stands up, the others look at him. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get outta here early. I’m done eating anyway.” </p>
<p>“So eager to escape us?” Ann says sarcastically. </p>
<p>“You know it.” Akira replies with a soft smile. </p>
<p>He waves to his friends and heads back down. During his stroll to his next class, he notices there’s a sudden excitement bubbling up inside him. He doesn’t know why it’s there, but hey, excitement is a good thing! Why look a gift horse in the mouth, right?</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Akechi walks into Big Bang Burger with a look of disdain on his face. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t have picked it. He hated being here. Fast food was easy to eat and even easier to afford, so it took up the majority of his meals, which was unfortunate because Goro Akechi did not like fast food. It was greasy and gross. Hardly any nutrition, and the taste sure didn’t make up for it. Worst of all, it made him homesick. Everytime, without fail, he remembered his mother’s far superior hamburgers. The way they smelled when he came home from school, the way they tasted as he talked the poor woman’s ear off about his day or his favorite show...</p>
<p>The only thing keeping him from turning and running out of the restaurant as if he saw her actual real life ghost was the fact that he could spot the back of Akira’s head sitting at one of the booths. That messy hair was weirdly unique to him, it makes him wonder if the boy has ever met a hairbrush in his life. Moreover, Akechi was surprised he’d gotten here before him. No one ever got anywhere before him. Most days, he got to class before his professors did.</p>
<p>“Hello, Kurusu.” Akechi says, putting on a warm smile and sitting across from Akira. </p>
<p>“Hey Akechi!” Akira returns his smile, sliding a cup towards Akechi.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” </p>
<p>“Soda!” Akira takes a sip off his drink. “In return for the tea.” </p>
<p>“Ah.” Akechi actively feels his smile become less fake. “I suppose we’re even now?” </p>
<p>“That’s the idea.” Akira leans back in his seat. “So, what’s up with this whole ‘terms’ thing?”</p>
<p>“We’re not actually dating, so think of it as more of a… Business arrangement.” </p>
<p>Akira raises an eyebrow. “Okay?” </p>
<p>“Which means we need to agree on what we will and won’t do in public.” </p>
<p>“Right. Okay, that makes sense.” Akira takes another sip, which brings another smile to his face. </p>
<p>“What are you so happy about?” Akechi asks. </p>
<p>“Sorry, am I being weird?” Akira puts his cup down. “I think it’s the milkshake, honestly. Big Bang Burger milkshakes are my favorite.” </p>
<p>Akira laughs, and for a moment Akechi reconsiders his distaste for sweets.</p>
<p>“Right… I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Akechi clears his throat. “Anyways… What are your boundaries here?” </p>
<p>“Uhh…” Akira doesn’t really have any. None that Akechi’s going to cross, at least. “Nothing, really…” </p>
<p>“Shall I lay out my own, then?” </p>
<p>Akira nods. </p>
<p>“No kissing, in any sense of the word.” </p>
<p>Akira makes a face people only really make when they have something to hide, and one Akechi doesn’t bother to question. “Won’t that make us suspicious?” </p>
<p>“Not particularly. How often do you see red carpets full of kissing couples, Kurusu?” </p>
<p>Akira shrugs. “I guess you’re right.” </p>
<p>“Holding hands, putting your arm around me, and the occasional hug are all permitted, however.” </p>
<p>Akira has this strange glint in his eye. He looks happy again, at least. </p>
<p>“Pet names?” Akira asks.</p>
<p>Akechi thinks. “Yes, sure.” He answers, barely biting back a sigh.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make them as cheesy and sickly sweet as possible, you know this, right?” </p>
<p>“Unfortunately.” </p>
<p>“Just making sure we’re on the same page.” </p>
<p>“Right.” Akechi gets a knowing smile on his face. “So now that we are, I’ve scheduled us both for a tv interview.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Akira’s face falls. “Are you serious?” </p>
<p>“Dead.” </p>
<p>“Is there any way to cancel?” He frowns. </p>
<p>“Not unless you want to get on this host’s bad side, which you don’t.” </p>
<p>Akira groans and sinks so far into his seat Akechi thinks he’s going to slide right out of it. </p>
<p>“Relax, Kurusu. You’ll do fine. Wouldn’t you like hearing your schoolmate’s thoughts about your performance?”</p>
<p>“No.” He replies, almost pouting. </p>
<p>“Well,” Akechi shrugs. “You may want to start preparing. It’s in two days.”</p>
<p>“Two days!?” Akira practically jumps back up in his seat.</p>
<p>“I believe that is what I said, yes.” Akechi takes a sip of his soda, sparing Akira an uncaring glance. </p>
<p>“You’re a sneaky bastard.” Akira mutters. </p>
<p>“Comes with the job.” Akechi says smugly. </p>
<p>Akira tries to figure out some excuse for getting out of this. Maybe he’ll wake up with a bad flu tomorrow. Maybe he’ll suddenly get a sprained ankle. Maybe he’ll fake his death, change his name and move to another country. </p>
<p>Eventually, he settles on sucking it up and dealing with the bullshit Akechi just dropped on him. He’d get his revenge. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Akira reaches down and musters enough confidence for a smug grin. “Count on it being the best goddamn interview of your career, Detective.” </p>
<p>Akechi is intrigued by the sudden shift in his tone. He’s glad to see Akira decide he’s on board.</p>
<p>“Bold. But I’ll have high expectations regardless, Akira.” </p>
<p>Akira looks like he just got smacked so hard he forgot how to think. “Uh- What?” </p>
<p>“Are you surprised I called you by your first name?” Akechi asks, standing up. “Get used to it. No reason for a pair of lovers to be so formal, yes?” </p>
<p>Oh, Akira is going to <em>get his ass for this.</em></p>
<p>“Right.” Akira smiles sarcastically. “I’ll keep that in mind, honeydew.” </p>
<p>Akechi scowls for a second. At least he had a good reminder of why he hates sweets. </p>
<p>“Now that that’s out of the way, I’ll be taking my leave. I have-” </p>
<p>“Other business to attend to?” </p>
<p>Akechi blinks, then smiles. </p>
<p>“You’re quite perceptive.” </p>
<p>“Try my best to be.” Akira returns his smile once more. </p>
<p>“Goodbye now.” Akechi gives him a small wave, picking up his suitcase as he exits the building. </p>
<p>Once Akechi is gone, Akira sighs. </p>
<p>This was gonna be a long 2 days...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>